This is the U. S. version of Canadian patent application 2,347,596.
This invention relates to antenna elements, specifically antenna elements that are combinations of four coplanar one-wavelength to two-wavelength loops. Such antenna elements can be used alone or in combinations to serve many antenna needs. One object of the invention is to achieve a superior transmitting and receiving ability in some desired direction. Particularly, an object is to enhance that ability at elevation angles close to the horizon. Another object is to decrease the transmitting and receiving ability in undesired directions. Yet another object is to produce antennas that operate satisfactorily over greater ranges of frequencies.
Previous disclosures have shown that pairs of one-wavelength triangular loops perform better than pairs of loops of the other shapes used in the past. Another previous disclosure showed that pairs of loops shaped similar to the curve that mathematicians call a lemniscate perform better than triangular loops. Two other disclosures showed than combinations of four triangular loops perform better than pairs of triangular loops. The present disclosure shows that combinations of four loops having lemniscate-shaped curves perform better than combinations of four triangular loops. These antenna elements will hereinafter be called double-lemniscate antenna elements.